The Herald of Pyrus 01.01.1784
The one thousandth five hundredth and eighty-fifth edition of The Herald of Pyrus published on 1st January 1784. News Endra Threatens War Report by Hasree Ciron ' ''Diplomatic talks continued through last year between the League of Armed Neutrality and Endra. But with no conclusions reached will Endro plunge the continent into war? ' In 1780 an amendment was passed to 'The Navigation Act: 1772'. It stated; "Al ships, not designated as ships of the Empire or as members of the League of Armed Neutrality must pay ten percent of their cargo as tax for using Pyrusian territorial waters or ports." The Imperial Kingdom of Endro initially paid the tax but within twelve months of the amendment they had started escorting their ships with naval vessels effectively blocking attempts to take custody of the tax. Our government and the Endran government both sent representations to one another and diplomatic solutions seemed to be possible to our need to raise a levy on alien traders operating in our sovereign territorial waters. However the Endran demand of complete unimpeded access to Pyrus' sovereign territory, is an unacceptable proposal. As the weeks grew to months Endro forced both sides nearer, and nearer to an impasse. In late 1782 the Endran government broke off talks in order to take a recess. Endran ships continued to be escorted through Pyrusian waters, with several successes in sinking and capturing vessels. In the spring of 1783 the Endran government at the request of our government re-established the Trade Talks. After nine months of talks the Endran delegation, from the Department of Domestic Affairs and the Department of Foreign Affairs failed to budge in their position. With no change in stance by the Endran officials it is likely that they will try to force the issue. Sources at the Council of War told ''The Herald "We're prepared for war if it comes. Endra has been aggressively building up its armed forces but the Intelligence service is fully aware of Endran military strength. They are like an old lion, all roar and no teeth." "Hostilities on the continent should be avoided with the continental community able to live peacefully together. To do this we must reduce all the stalks of corn on the continent to one, uniform, level." Crisis on Elyan Isle Continues Report by; Milrok Larhlew ' ''The Constitution of the Colonial Dominion of Elyan stipulates considerable powers to the nobility with special regard to the power to remove the Lord Protector. ' The Lord Protector is Elyan's Head of State. The Islands were unified under Japan Kitzar who became the first Lord Protector. In recent years however the number of nobles has fallen dramatically. Greta Burlop (member of the 1st, 2nd & 3rd Assemblies) explained the relationship between the nobility and the Lord Protector. "The fourth assembly is the Lord Protectors, where he vetoes and passes laws. It is the role of the nobility to scrutinize his actions and remove him Lord Protector." The system was designed assuming there would be around one hundred nobles in the country. The number has now dwindled to five. Greta Burlop explained the problem; "With a limited nobility true scrutinisation can not occur leading to marginal activity." The small nation has many important Global Trade agreements with Pyrus and the P.C.Co. a destabalised system could disaster. Election of Credish Council '''Report by; Rumel Heirth' ' ''On Sunday 28th December 1782 the people of the Credish Plains and The Northern Isles went to the polls in order to elect their devolved governmental chamber, the Credish Council, located in Balinstadt. ' The right coalition, composed of Conservatives and Nationalists did well with their vote increasing by 4%. The Centralists also did well gaining another one percent of the vote. Whigs, Radicals and Socialists came off with a reduction in their support, down 4%, down 1% and down 1% respectively. Credish Democrats also had limited success gaining an increase of 1%. The average voter turnout across the region was 70.7% which was down on the previous elections held. Analyst, Professor Helchresh Sandals of The Royal University of Bachstadt gave ''The Herald an exclusive comment. "As expected the turnout for the elections was lower due to the poor weather conditions at the time of year." Sources within the Home Office confirmed that the weather at the time was poor. The Council has appointed one Lord Alderman to the Council of Nobles to represent the Royal Bank of Credain which was a controversial decision at the time. Some have raised the question of whether the Council should have appointed more Lord Aldermen to differing positions in order to maximize the Council's influence with the Kingdom of Pyrus and the Royal Court. Jurisprudence Improved ' ''This year's legislative agenda for both the Council of Ministers and the Council of Nobles has been filled with detailed discussions of the new Crime and Punishment Act: 1783. This act is the legislation that reinforces common Pyrusian law and the decisions of several court cases. ' The act, for the first time in some instances, outlines and describes certain crimes and what minimum punishments should be applied by the various courts. It took a long time to pass, as the legislature wanted to properly define the crimes and penalties to provide a better system of jurisprudence. One must admire the outgoing government commitment to improve the legal and judicial system. The time taken on this legislation meant that other legislation on marriage, death and noble probate was postponed. I.P.N. Sparks Debate ' The League of Armed Neutrality (LoAN) has introduced a new system in its Cartography department. The new international province system has been given an IPN (International Province Number). An IPN will allow quick reference for Cartographers who wish to locate a geographical area of the world. ' This new province system has one unexpected side effect. The Constitution of the Kingdom of Pyrus says, "The Council of Ministers shall be made of two hundred and fifty representatives from the people of Pyrus and two representatives from each colonial province". At the moment only sixty-eight representatives are sent from the colonies, however under the IPN system hundreds may have to be sent. This could lead to a diminished Pyrusian voice inside the Council of Ministers, which can only have a negative effect on Empire stability. Education 'A' Level Results '''Report by; Citoir Noitar' ' ''Overall the 'A' Level results were mildly pleasing, with nine hundred and fifty five A-C grades awarded up ten percent on the previous year. ' After good results in the D-G category awards fell from one thousand one hundred and thirty-five in 1782 to one thousand and ninety-five this year, a drop of forty awards. In Modern Pyrusian, Classical Pyrusian & Pyrusian Literature there was no change in the pass rate. This can also be said for the science subjects. In Mathematics and Humanity Studies, however candidates gaining a 'U' Upgraded increased by 1%. In History 'U' grades increased by 2%. Significant improvements were made in Craft/Women's Studies and Agriculture, with overall improvement in the pass rate for both subjects on 2%. Targets of 'A-C' = 900, 'D-G' = 1100 and 'U' = 560 have been set for candidates taking examinations this year. Crime Lady Bitterlated Murdered '''Report by; Thireh Lemuri' ' ''Lady Bitterlated, Mandel Bunglender 65, was murdered when a crossbow was fired at her and pierced her throat. Speculation suggests that it was by an agent of an enemy state. ' The attack occurred in the forest near to the family estate in the morning when the Lady Mandel was riding with two of her retainers. Lady Mandel is the wife of Lord Bitterlated, Field Marshal of the Confederation of Cellandine Helchresh Bunglender C.V.C. At the cremation of the body Lord Dunalgratz, her only son, together with his wife and his father were visibly upset at the tragedy. After Lord Xave said "It is a ruthless murder we hope, we pray and we know that the Pyrusian authorities will take substantial measures to bring the culprits to justice." Lord Xave is husband to Aelega Bunglender (nee Golim) 1st daughter of Mahal Golim who assassinated King Bach I in 1751. Some have suggested that enemies within may performed the deed as revenge for betraying their calling. Others have suggested that anarchists are to blame for the attack. But common wisdom would suggest the Imperial Kingdom of Endra was behind the attack. The Pyrusian authorities will be unresting in the pursuit of the killer and will not let the killer evade justice. Lady Mandel was loyal, merciful and good natured all who knew her will miss her presence. Editorial - Est. 1750 - The Herald ' The Book of Wisdom says ' ' "Any man can fly if he rides on the back of an Eagle" (9.5) ' ' However it has come to my attention that the Endran government has created a machine that will allow man to fly. ' The machine is called a zeppelin and works on 'Heat Gain Theory' which states that when air is heated through a reaction with the fire element the air (part of the wind element) repels gravity. This revolutionary thinking, supported by research in the Dominion of Elyan, also explains why cinders from a fire go up the chimney when they glow. A revolutionary concept. Large material sacks are filled with this mysterious reacted wind element and it allows the zeppelins to fly. By increasing or decreasing the amount of reacted wind element the zeppelin raises and falls. As incredible as it sounds, reliable sources within the Endran government say that, they are going to be used as weapons of war. Fighter and Bomber designs have been drawn up and the Imperial Kingdom of Endra has had the audacity to create an Imperial Air Force. Knowledgeable sources have indicated to ''The Herald that The Imperial Air Force Endra has sent a squadron to the Dominion of Elyan. This editor, however believes that such a device will not be an effective weapon of war and that it will not give Endra any significant tactical advantage in a war. We know how difficult it will be to tame. Comment Letters to the Editor The Herald of Pyrus, 5 Queen Ulanar Square, Bachstadt, Pyrus Glad to be Pyrusian Dear Sir, 23rd December 1783 I had the fortune seventeen years ago of meeting the Zeros family, when they were ranking members of The Senate in the Republic of Thanor, when I was involved in a line import company. We became pen pals when I finished work in 1776, by which time they had been assimilated into the Imperial Kingdom of Endra. In September, however, all correspondence stopped. I tried to reach them. I even went to the Endran Consulate in Bachstadt. They would not even acknowledge there existence. Two weeks ago I received word that they had been executed on suspicion they were going to defect to Pyrus. This clearly shows how barbaric Endra is and and I'm proud, and glad to say Pyrus is above that. Ander Jalganz Free Trade is Vital Dear Sir, 19th December 1783 It is with great sadness that our respective governments have been unable to find a compromise to the current unpleasantness concerning international trade. I have always been committed to the absolute freedom of trade. It is unjust for your government to interfere in the sovereign trade of other nations. Further I would urge your readers to contact members of your government to reconsider their position. A conflict would be in no-ones interest. If my Party wins in the election I can assure your readers that I will be active in removing this blockade. The Honourable Lord The Count of Gilesmere Saris Hume Leader of the Liberal Party Endra Editor's Comment Comment by; Dagor Anathor ' ''We understand that the simplistic view of global economics taken by The Imperial Kingdom of Endra and its politicians could, by limited people, seem to have reason. ' However, we should all be aware that mercantilism is the only true way in which a progressive state such as ours can possibly hope to maintain a sovereign nature within a global economic forum. The policy taken by our government is clearly in place to protect Trade and Consumers. If the government didn't take steps the steps it does then trade would be under threat as the quality of goods may diminish and lead to marginal economic activity. Intervention into Global Trade by the state is a desirable and applaudable goal for any modern state such as ours. Endra should follow our example. Crown Jewels The Orb of Power ' Continuing the look that this column has taken at the Crown Jewels we now move on to the Orb of Power. ''' The Orb of Power is a gold orb that has an estimated value of 3,300gcs that was purchased in 1752 to replace the lost crown jewels of King Molthrod. The orb is slightly larger than the palm of a man's hand and weighs about two kilograms. It is spherical in shape with a protruding band of gold, about an inch thick, along the central horizontal axis. The band is double inscribed with 'Victory through Wisdom'. The orb is held in the right hand at the Coronation when it is presented by the Highest and Holiest Priest. The Orb of Power symbolises the power that the Monarch has been given by the Gods over the Kingdom and is the third object to be presented. Advertisements Pyrusian Colonial Company Bonds Available Long term investments with good return. The Imperial Bank (of Endra) Rates Up To 9% p.a. (Applies to Imperial Gold Plus 10 Bond Account) Category:Newspapers